One summber day
by dorisann
Summary: Ponch helps Jon see that sometimes letting go is the best thing to do.


**"One Summer Day"**

_by _

_**Dorisann Anderson**_

Sitting alone on the beach, Jon began to relax, listening to the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. With the warm sun shining down on him, Jon felt the tension slowly leave his body.

'It's been a long week,' he thought. 'This is what I needed...peace and quite, fresh air and sunshine.'

Suddenly the screams of a lady awoke him from his peaceful rest. Jumping up and running over to the water's edge, Jon stood beside a young lady who was yelling frantically for her child.

"Maria! Maria where are you? Answer me, Maria!"

"Ma'am, can I help you?"

Lorna pushed the long brown hair from her face, the fear showing clearly in her light blue eyes.

"Oh, please help me! It's my daughter, I told her not to go into the water...she has a cut on her knee, I told her the salt in the water would make it hurt. She told me she was just going to look for sea shells. I just turned my head for a minute and now she's gone!"

Tears rolled down Lorna's face. "Oh please help me find her! I can't lose her! I just can't! I've got to find my baby!"

"Ma'am please calm down. I know you're scared and worried for your child, but becoming hysterical isn't going to help." Jon took Lorna by the hand. "We're going find her. I promise. Now tell me what she looks like and what she has on."

She's three and has long red hair tied back in a pony tail. She has on jeans shorts and a white shirt with yellow roses on it, and a big bird bandage on her knee."

Jon smiled at Lorna. "I think I know where she is. I heard the ice cream truck go by and I'm sure I saw a little red headed girl go by me. I bet she is trying to get some ice cream."

Lorna looked at Jon. "I guess I need to look for the ice cream man. I did give Maria a few dollars and told her she could get a chocolate ice cream cone."

"My name is Jon Baker," Jon said as they began to walk towards the beach.

"I'm Lorna Anderson. I just moved to Los Angeles a few months ago. I just couldn't keep living in Michigan after my husband was killed in a car accident."

As they came closer to the ice cream truck, there stood a young child with long red hair enjoying her chocolate cone.

"Maria, you come here right now, young lady! What do you think you're doing walking off and scaring mommy that way?" Lorna kneeled down to hold Maria in her arms. "Don't you ever wonder off on me again, Maria!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy. You said I could have some ice cream, Mommy."

"Yes I did say you could get some, but not by yourself. Now look at you." Lorna laughed as she looked at her child covered in a chocolate mess. "You've got ice cream all over your face, running down you arms, on your new shirt. Maria, honey, did you get any of that ice cream cone in your belly?"

"Yes, Mommy, I did," Maria said while laughing and looking over at the man standing beside them. "Hi, I'm Maria."

"Oh I'm sorry, Jon. Maria, this is Jon Baker. He helped mommy find you." With Maria found, Lorna started to notice the tall, blond, blue eyed man that had come to help her. "We were going to have a picnic. Would you like to join us?"

'He sure is a handsome man,' she thought, as she stood there, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes. Yes, I would like that."

Jon watched as Maria played in the sand. Running his hand in the sand he looked a little shy as he let the sand run through his hands. "I was wondering, Lorna...would you like to go out with me sometime? We could go out to a movie or dancing or may be out to dinner, or all the above," Jon added with his sweet smile.

"Jon, I would love too but I don't know very many people here, and there's no one that I would trust to leave Maria with."

"Well, I know some one...my friend and his girlfriend would do it. They're really nice and Ponch is great with kids." Jon smiled as he looked Lorna in the eyes. "Of course, Ponch should be...he's just a big kid himself. And besides he owes me a favor. Ann is a CHP dispatcher at Central. She's a very sweet person and I'm sure she would do it.."

Lorna just couldn't stop gazing into the beautiful blue eyes of Jon Baker, thinking to herself, 'It has been a long time since I allowed myself to have a good time. Even longer since I been on a date.'

"Well, if they wouldn't mind, I guess we could all get together and see how Maria likes them."

Looking around in her beach bag, Lorna took out some paper and a pen. "Here I'll write my address and phone number down. Maybe we all could get together this weekend?"

"Great, I'll get it all set with Ann and Ponch."

"Mommy and Mr. Jon...see my pretty shells, I found."

Jon and Lorna laughed as Maria set down between them, her face lit up as she told how she found each shell.

"Well I've got to go," Jon said. "Can I call you tonight?"

"Great! I'll talk to you later then," Lorna said.

"Bye Mr. Jon." Maria got up to give Jon a hug, lifting her small arms, so she could be picked up. She hugged Jon. Putting her hands on his face a with a very serious look on her small face, she looked Jon in the eyes. "Are you going to see my Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, Maria, if your mommy wants too. Now I want you to promise me you will not wonder off on your mommy again. Okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Jon. I promise."

As Jon put the child down, Lorna came up beside him, holding on to his arm and whispering to him, "I want to. Bye, Jon and thanks for all your help."

Jon smiled as he walked back to his truck thinking to himself, 'Yeah, Ponch, it was a good ideal to spend a day at the beach.'

Getting into his truck, Jon started to think of how he would ask Ponch and Ann to meet Lorna and Maria this weekend and to baby-set for Lorna.

Jon pulled into the parking lot of Ponch's apartment building. Slowly walking up to the apartment door, Jon thought of what he would say to get Ponch to agree to the weekend meeting.

Jon knocked on the door and watched as Ponch slowly opened it. Walking inside, he turned to Ponch, "Hey, Partner, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jon. How was your day at the beach?"

"Got a cold drink and I'll tell you...and then you can tell me what's wrong."

Ponch sat down, playing with the phone cord looking like someone that had just lost his best friend. "It's Ann. She's upset with me. She knows I stopped that hit and run car by getting in front of them and making them slow down and stop. We had a fight. I told her...maybe a dispatcher and a cop shouldn't date. She said she agreed."

"Well, Ponch, you do take risks sometimes, and Ann is a dispatcher...she knows the dangers for us out there, and she loves you. You need to call her and tell her you're sorry and that you'll try not to take as many risks. Tell her you're sorry for being so stubborn, and then ask her if she would like to go to a barbecue this weekend and meet a new friend of mine."

"I'm not stubborn! Why would you think that?" Suddenly Ponch stopped as he realized everything Jon had said. "Ummm, Jon...a new friend?" Ponch looked over at Jon with a smile. "Do tell, Partner."

Laughing, Jon got up. "First, you make the call. I'll go get me something cold to drink."

Walking back into the room a few minutes later, Jon noticed Ponch was smiling as he said 'bye' to Ann on the phone.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She's going to come over tonight to talk about things and she said she would love to go to a barbecue this weekend. Now, Partner, tell me about this new friend."

Jon told Ponch the story of meeting Lorna and Maria. "So I'll call Lorna tonight and let her know you and Ann are coming to the barbecue this weekend."

As Jon, was about to leave a knock came at the door, Jon opened the door to find Ann there.

"Hi, Jon. How was the day at the beach?"

"It was great. Hey, Ann, forgive Ponch for being so stubborn, please. I mean I've got to listen to him all day on our beats, you know." He smiled as he give Ann a little kiss on cheek. "You know, he does love you," Jon whispered.

Ann looked at Jon with love showing in her brown eyes. "Thanks, Jon and...umm, I will forgive him."

That weekend Jon and Ponch stood at the grill cooking some steaks, Ann sat at the table with Maria coloring in her new coloring book. Lorna came outside with some ice tea handing every one a glass.

Jon you said you and Ponch were partners. What is it you two do?"

"Oh, we're Highway Patrol officers," Jon said, carefully watching Lorna's reaction.

"You're Motor Cops?" Lorna asked. Suddenly the glass she was holding fell, smashing to the ground. "I'm sorry, Jon. I'd better get this mess cleaned up."

Lorna ran into the house standing in the kitchen looking out the window at Jon.

Her heart sank.

'Why a cop? God, why a cop?' Lorna began to think to herself. 'I can't date a cop, if he finds out about me...' Lorna looked at Jon again. 'He is so handsome. Maybe it will be a good thing. It might not hurt to be the girlfriend of a cop, then maybe if something happens...Jon will be on my side.'

Lorna went to get the broom, when Jon walked in. "Lorna, you okay? I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner that I'm a cop." As Jon put his arms around, he asked in a soft voice, "Is it because I'm a cop? Do you have something against cops? Or is it because the job is so dangerous?" He knew he was rambling on, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. "I promise I'm careful out there, and I have the best back-up partner there is. What scares you about me being a cop?"

"Oh, Jon, I've got nothing against cops... oh, please don't think that. It just surprised me, that's all." She smiled as she gazed into his blue eyes, enjoying the strong arms around her. She slowly gave Jon a kiss.

Lorna laid her head on Jon's broad shoulders. He held her close for a few minutes, "Lorna, I have off this Thursday. Do you want to go out to a movie and dinner ?"

Lorna looked up at Jon. "I would love to," she responded, once again giving the tall handsome blonde, blue eye cop a long kiss. Wrapped in Jon's arms, she felt alive for the first time in years.

"Umm, Lorna, I think we better get the glass cleaned up, or the others are going to wonder what's wrong with us if we don't go back out soon."

"Yeah, I guess we should go back outside," Lorna agreed reluctantly. She grabbed the broom as the two went back outside.

Ponch, Ann and Maria sat at the table coloring. Ponch looked at Jon. Jon shook his head 'yes' while Lorna was sweeping the glass up.

Ponch smiled as he looked back to Ann. "Maria, Ann and I are going to the zoo Thursday. Would you like to come along with us?"

"Yes, I want to! I'll be good! Can I?" Maria said with excitement in her young voice.

"Well, you need to ask your Mother. If she says it's okay, then you can go," Ponch said.

Jumping from the table Maria ran to her mother not noticing the glass as she ran straight for the mess. "Mommy, Mommy...!"

Jon quickly picked Maria up before cut her bare feet on the glass. "Maria you need to watch where you're walking. You might get cut on the glass," Jon said.

"Okay, I will, Jon. I promise." Maria looked at her mom. "Mommy, can I go with Ponch and Ann to the zoo...please? I'll be good! I promise! Please, Mommy?"

"Let me guess...on Thursday right?" Lorna said as she looked at Jon.

"Yeah, Mommy. Can I?"

"Okay, Maria, if you're a good girl this week, I'll let you go."

Jon put the excited child down and watched as she jumped on Ann's lap. "Mommy said I can go!"

"Good. Ponch and I will come by and get you that morning and we'll stay all day. Okay, Maria, now you have to be a good girl this week. Think you can do it?"

"I can I can be good all week! I promise!" Maria said.

Standing up Ponch took Ann by the hand. "Good, Maria. We have to go now, but we will see you Thursday."

Lorna watched as Ponch and Ann left. "They are so nice," she said to Jon. "I'm glad they came."

Thursday night Jon and Lorna went to dinner and dancing. Jon held Lorna close as they slowly danced across the floor.

"Jon, it's getting late...maybe we should go. I need to checked on Maria.

Standing at Lorna's door, Jon said, "I had a great time. I hope you did too."

"Yes, Jon, I had a great time." Lorna slowly leaned towards Jon to kiss him. Looking up at him she said, "I hope we can go out again sometime."

"We will. I promise," was all Jon said.

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

Lorna ran to the phone hoping it would be Jon.

"Hello, Jon, I was just thinking about you!" Lorna curled her hair around her finger as she listen Jon's soft voice. "Yeah, I would love to go horse back riding. Are you sure Old Gray is safe for Maria to ride?...Okay, this weekend we'll go to the stables."

Lorna stood watching as Maria's excitement showed on her small face. She was enjoyed the ride on Old Gray as Jon lead the horse around.

Walking up to Lorna, Jon smiled. "Hi, Love, want to ride? Do you need me to lead you around?" Jon's eyes showed the playfulness that was inside him.

"No...I don't. I can ride a horse, thank-you," Lorna responded with a laugh, as she jumped on Old Gray and took the rains from Jon.

That night Jon could not get the picture of Lorna riding Old Gray out of his mind... with her long brown hair blowing in the wind as she road, her soft smile.

Not able to sleep, Jon phone Lorna that night, just to talk.

"Ponch, let's take our break at the downtown mall. There's something I want to look at."

Ponch looked at Jon. "You know that's way off our beat...why the mall?"

He got his answer a few hours later.

Standing in front of a jewelry store, Jon told Ponch, "I want to get a ring for Lorna."

"UMM...a friendship ring?" Ponch questioned, knowing Jon was falling in love with Lorna fast. "Look, Jon...I mean...you just met her. You're not thinking of marriage, are you?"

"Yes, I am, Ponch. What do you think she would like?"

"Jon, forever is a long time. Are you sure of this?"

"There...that one, that's the one I want," Jon, said as he pointed to a heart shape diamond.

Jon made a large down payment on the ring and made the agreement for monthly payments.

Jon turned to Ponch. "Now, you want to tell me what you have against Lorna?"

Knowing Jon like he did, Ponch knew better to question him again. "I've got nothing against her. I think she's a very sweet lady, I'm sure you two will be very happy together." As Jon turned his head, under his breath Ponch added, "I hope."

Jon and Lorna enjoyed a nice long walk along the beach. With the sun going down, coloring the sky for the last time as the sound of the waves broke on shore, Jon held Lorna close to him.

Lorna laid her head on his chest. Hearing only his heartbeat, she whispered, "I could get used to having you close to me always."

"So could I," Jon whispered back.

As they stood there enjoying the closeness of each other, Jon smiled as he thought of the ring. 'Soon I will think of a great way to ask her. Soon.'

Lorna had been so happy wrapped up in the love Jon gave, and her new friends, until one day, while she was on the way to Taco Bell. Lorna saw him standing at the Motel across the street.

The threat to her happiness.

Knocking on the door, with Maria held close, Lorna was in a state of panic as Ann opened the door.

"Lorna, what's wrong?" Ann asked, as she took Maria in to her bedroom. "Here, honey, you play Pac Man while me and your Mommy talk. Okay, dear?"

Maria nodded eagerly.

Lorna sat at the table fear showing on her face, the tears rolling down, as she began to tell her story.

"Ann, please don't think bad of me, but I haven't been honest. I'm not Lorna Anderson...I'm Lorna Green. My husband is not dead...he's here looking for me. I just saw him at the motel across from Taco Bell."

Ann poured some coffee, then sat down to talk. "Lorna are you still married to him? Is that why he's looking for you?"

"No, I'm divorced. Rick is my ex-husband, but he has custody of Maria." After a long hesitation, she added softly, "I'm wanted in New York for kidnapping. I just couldn't let him have my baby! I have been running for the last two years."

Ann shook her head. "I don't understand, Lorna, how did he get custody?"

"Rick's family has money. They are well known in New York and they have lots of friends. There were people at the custody trial I didn't even know. They told the judge what a bad mother I was. I swear, Ann, I have never seen these people!"

Ann started to pick up the phone. "Look, Lorna, we need to get Jon and Ponch here in case Rick did follow you here. They're almost ready to get off work soon. I'll tell them to come here as soon as they can. Then you and Jon need to go to his place and talk. Maria can stay here with me. as long as Ponch, is here, we'll be safe."

"No, Ann, I can't face Jon!" Lorna said, as more tears fell. "God, why did I have to fall in love with a cop? What do you think he will think of me now? I couldn't stand to see his face...see his rejection...I just couldn't! I'll just take Maria, run home grab some clothes...and go. I didn't want to fall in love again and surely not with a cop. I can't do this to Jon. I can't make him be the one who has to turn me in. Please tell Jon...I really did love him."

Ann jumped up and grab Lorna's arm. "Lorna, please listen to me. Jon loves you so much. Ponch has told me the things Jon says about you. Okay, he might be upset over the lies, but he would never turn his back on you and Maria. Think about it, you know Maria will be starting school soon. You can't keep running, you have to face this. Lorna...know this...you are not alone. You have Jon, Ponch, and me to back you up...to help you face whatever happens."

Lorna set back down. Looking at her best friend, she said with a voice full of fear, "Go ahead and call them."

It wasn't long until Ponch and Jon got to Ann's. Sensing that something was wrong, both guys had wasted no time in getting there.

Sitting in the living room, Lorna began to tell Jon and Ponch her story, watching his face as she continued, "Jon, I don't blame you if you hate me."

Jon slowly walked over to Lorna, feeling as if his world was coming to an end. "I wish you had been honest with me." Putting his arms around her, he held her close. "I do love you. We'll face this together. I think it would be best for you and Maria to stay at my place til we think of what we should do. Maybe I can take you and Maria to my dad's ranch... Maria would love it there."

Ponch saw the look on his partner's face...for the first time since they had became friends and partners, he could not tell what Jon was thinking.

Jon stood holding Lorna, his heart breaking. He ran his fingers through her hair, "You stay here with Ann and Ponch, I'm going to go get my truck...that way I can take you and Maria back to my place where it will be safer for you. Ponch, I'll be back soon."

With that said, Jon left the apartment.

Inside his own apartment Jon began to think, looking at himself in his uniform in his mirror. "How can I turn in the one person I love? The one I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

He took off his badge and threw it across the room. "For the first time since I became a highway patrolman...I hate what I do!" Jon shouted as the badge landed on the floor.

After two hours had passed, Ponch became worried. Taking Ann by the arm and walking over to the door, he said, "Ann, I'm going to check on Jon. If Lorna's ex-husband shows up call L.A.P.D. You still have the pepper spray right?"

She nodded.

"Just remember to keep your head and use the pepper spray if you have to. Don't open this door for anyone til I get back."

Ann put her arms around Ponch's neck. Holding on, she whispered, "I'm scared. Ponch, can't you stay here with us?"

"Honey, I need to see what's wrong with Jon. I will be back soon. Just keep the doors locked and don't for, any reason, open them, okay?"

"All right, Ponch, but please hurry." Giving Ponch a kiss, Ann quickly locked the door after he left.

Using his keys to Jon's apartment, Ponch let himself in. Walking slowly to the bedroom, Ponch saw Jon's name badge lying on the floor. He watched as Jon packed some cloths in a suitcase.

"Jon, what are you thinking?"

"Ponch, I'm going to take Lorna and Maria to my dad's ranch. They'll be safe there...for a while."

There was a long pause and then Jon continued, his voice cracking with thick emotion.

"I...I can't be a cop this time. I just can't turn in the one I love.

"I mean what am I? A cop or a man that loves a woman so much he wants to marry her?"

"Right now, Jon, you're a cop that loves someone that is...or thinks she is...wanted in another state for kidnapping. Come on, Jon, you're a cop...think like a cop! Your dad's place would be the first place they would look. Besides that running is not the answer. You would never be happy on the run, because being a cop is not just a job for you, it is who and what you are! You believe strongly in what you do. You have to face what ever happens. You and Lorna have to face this. You can't run. It isn't fair to Maria to stay on the run all the time."

Ponch placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Lets go back to Central, and ask Joe, to see what he can find out about an arrest warrant on Lorna Green in New York...then go from there."

Jon ran his hand through his golden blonde hair. "Ponch, I don't think I can do it...I mean, if I have to arrest Lorna".

"Jon, let's first see what we can find out, then we'll deal with what we have to. Okay?"

Jon looked at Ponch. "When did you get all this wisdom?"

Ponch laughed. "I don't know...must be from hanging around you too much."

Sitting in Getraer's office Jon explained Lorna's story. "Joe could you look in to it for me...see if Lorna is wanted in New York and just what the charges are, if any?"

Joe rubbed his jaw deep in thought, waiting a few minutes to get his own thoughts together before answering Jon.

"Sure, Jon, I can do that, but you know what you'll have to do if she's wanted?"

Jon looked down at the floor, feeling as if his world was falling down around him

"I know, Sarge, I know, and...I will do what I have to do."

Joe has been gone about twenty minutes when he finally came back into the office, smiling. "Well there are NO outstanding warrants for a Lorna Green in New York. Her ex must not have filed kidnapping charges, and since it's been two years or more he probably can't do any thing about it now."

"Ponch, I'm going to run by my place to get my truck so I can take Lorna and Maria back with me. It would be safer there for them until we find out what her ex-husband is trying to do," Jon said as he walked out of Central.

"Okay, Jon, I'm going to run by Ann's. I can't stop thinking that something is wrong there."

"Hey, Ponch, I'll just be a few minutes and I'll join you, all right?"

Ponch shook his head "yes" as he quickly got on his motor.

Not liking the feeling that Ann was in danger, Ponch rode as fast as he could to Ann's apartment.

Knocking on the apartment door, Ponch heard a soft and frightened voice say, "Ponch is that you?"

"Yes, Ann, open up."

As the door opened, Ann ran into Ponch's arms.

"What's wrong?" Ponch asked as he walked in to the apartment with Ann holding tightly to him.

"Oh, Ponch...he's here! Lorna said the guy in that little black sports car parked outside the apartment building is Rick."

"Now has he done any thing other then just being parked out side the building?" Ponch asked.

"He's just been parked there...sitting...watching my place..." Ann responded.

Lorna ran to Ponch. "Where's Jon? Does he have to arrest me?"

Sitting on the couch with both ladies clinging to him Ponch told them the good news.

"No, Lorna...Jon does not have to arrest you. You are not wanted for any thing in New York or any where else. Your ex never filed charges and it's too late for him to do it now."

Lorna looked at Ponch with shock showing on her face. "I'm not? He didn't...I have been running for two years...for nothing...never staying in one place long...never making friends..."

At that moment Jon walked in. "No, Lorna, you're not wanted. It's all over now."

Lorna ran into the loving arms of Jon Baker. "Oh Jon, he's outside! Ponch said it was too late for him to do anything about me taking Maria, so what could he be wanting now?"

"Well that's what me and Ponch are going to find out."

Seeing Jon and Ponch, both still in their CHP uniforms, walk towards the car, Rick sneered.

"Can I help you?" Jon said, as he looked in the drive's window. "Is there something you want here?"

Rick studied the blonde CHP officer. He had used his family resources to check out the cop and learned he wasn't 'for sale'...and that going head on with him would be a sure way to end up doing some jail time. Rick bristled with the knowledge that in this instance, his family's wealth meant nothing.

Looking beyond Baker, he eyed the man's partner...another cop well above ever taking a bribe.

Finally, Rick laughed smugly. "Not really...I never believe the kid was mine anyway."

With that said, Rick drove away.

"Well looks like he's changed his mind right, Partner?" Ponch laughed as they watched Rick drive off.

"Yeah, Ponch, it sure looks that way."

Looking in the rear view mirror at Jon, Rick growled, "You haven't seen the last of me yet, cop!"

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Jon walked up to Lorna's house thinking now was the time to ask her, '...after all the Ex is gone...she isn't wanted for kidnapping, and I'm sure I want to do this.'

With the ring in his pocket, Jon knocked on the door.

Lorna appeared. "Oh, Jon, I'm glad you came by...I need to talk with you."

Walking into the living room, Jon noticed the suitcases packed and ready to go.

"What's going on? You don't need to run."

Jon looked at Lorna for some hope in her eyes that she felt the same way he did.

"I'm not running, Jon, I'll be back. I'm going back to New York for a little while. My brother said he talked to a lawyer there about me getting custody of Maria. He said because Rick never filed charges I could show the judge that Rick doesn't care for Maria. Oh Jon, it would be so nice to know I have custody and don't have to worry about what Rick is going to do."

"I...I guess so. Lorna, why didn't you tell me?...Maybe I could go with you. Lorna, I want to ask you...to..."

"Jon, please don't." Lorna walked over to Jon, putting her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. "Jon, I love you, but it's too soon. I want to take things slow. I don't know if I love you or my Knight in Shining Armor. You're my hero, You gave me back my Maria...twice. You ran off my mean ex-husband. You gave me love and hope when I needed it most. I just...want to be sure of my feelings for you. Please understand, Jon, I will be back and I promise I will call you first thing when I return."

"Oh, I understand. " Suddenly Jon's voice was hard. His eyes showed the anger and hurt that was inside him. "You just needed a cop to help you with the ex. Now that it's all over with you don't need me any longer."

He turned to go out when Lorna took hold of his arm.

"No, Jon, that's not right! I do love you! Please don't leave like this."

"Hope everything works out for you in New York," Jon said, as he left.

The next morning Ponch waited for Jon in the break room at Central. This time it was Jon who was late for work.

"Hey, Baker..." Grossman and Bear said at the same time.

"You've been partners with Ponch too long...you're talking up his bad habits."

Grossman looked at Bear, winking. "...or maybe it was a long, loving night with his girl last night.'

The halls filled with laughter, as Ponch came out of the break room. One look at Jon, and Ponch knew something had gone wrong.

"Leave Jon alone!" Ponch yelled at Grossie and Bear. "You two are in no way funny!"

Jon walked into the locker room leaving the others in the hallway.

"Sorry, Ponch...we were just joking. Man you two shouldn't get so up tight," Bear said.

Brushing them off, Ponch headed into the locker room.

"Okay, Partner, you don't look like a man that just asked someone to marry him. What happened?"

"She wants to take things slow, she said she wasn't sure of her feelings. Lorna is going back to New York for a while but she said she would call me when she gets back."

"Sorry, Jon...but at least she didn't say no. So just take it slow...then if and when she's ready...well, you'll have a ring all ready for her. And if it turns out she's not the one...well then you will have a ring for the one who is for you."

Jon laughed, "You know, Ponch, you're not really helping."

Ponch grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah I know. Hey, Partner, lets get out there among them...maybe you'll feel better if you keep busy."

"Yeah, that's what I need...to keep busy. Lets go to work, Ponch."

**"One Summer Day"**

_by _

_**Dorisann Anderson**_

Sitting alone on the beach, Jon began to relax, listening to the sound of the waves breaking on the shore. With the warm sun shining down on him, Jon felt the tension slowly leave his body.

'It's been a long week,' he thought. 'This is what I needed...peace and quite, fresh air and sunshine.'

Suddenly the screams of a lady awoke him from his peaceful rest. Jumping up and running over to the water's edge, Jon stood beside a young lady who was yelling frantically for her child.

"Maria! Maria where are you? Answer me, Maria!"

"Ma'am, can I help you?"

Lorna pushed the long brown hair from her face, the fear showing clearly in her light blue eyes.

"Oh, please help me! It's my daughter, I told her not to go into the water...she has a cut on her knee, I told her the salt in the water would make it hurt. She told me she was just going to look for sea shells. I just turned my head for a minute and now she's gone!"

Tears rolled down Lorna's face. "Oh please help me find her! I can't lose her! I just can't! I've got to find my baby!"

"Ma'am please calm down. I know you're scared and worried for your child, but becoming hysterical isn't going to help." Jon took Lorna by the hand. "We're going find her. I promise. Now tell me what she looks like and what she has on."

She's three and has long red hair tied back in a pony tail. She has on jeans shorts and a white shirt with yellow roses on it, and a big bird bandage on her knee."

Jon smiled at Lorna. "I think I know where she is. I heard the ice cream truck go by and I'm sure I saw a little red headed girl go by me. I bet she is trying to get some ice cream."

Lorna looked at Jon. "I guess I need to look for the ice cream man. I did give Maria a few dollars and told her she could get a chocolate ice cream cone."

"My name is Jon Baker," Jon said as they began to walk towards the beach.

"I'm Lorna Anderson. I just moved to Los Angeles a few months ago. I just couldn't keep living in Michigan after my husband was killed in a car accident."

As they came closer to the ice cream truck, there stood a young child with long red hair enjoying her chocolate cone.

"Maria, you come here right now, young lady! What do you think you're doing walking off and scaring mommy that way?" Lorna kneeled down to hold Maria in her arms. "Don't you ever wonder off on me again, Maria!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy. You said I could have some ice cream, Mommy."

"Yes I did say you could get some, but not by yourself. Now look at you." Lorna laughed as she looked at her child covered in a chocolate mess. "You've got ice cream all over your face, running down you arms, on your new shirt. Maria, honey, did you get any of that ice cream cone in your belly?"

"Yes, Mommy, I did," Maria said while laughing and looking over at the man standing beside them. "Hi, I'm Maria."

"Oh I'm sorry, Jon. Maria, this is Jon Baker. He helped mommy find you." With Maria found, Lorna started to notice the tall, blond, blue eyed man that had come to help her. "We were going to have a picnic. Would you like to join us?"

'He sure is a handsome man,' she thought, as she stood there, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes. Yes, I would like that."

Jon watched as Maria played in the sand. Running his hand in the sand he looked a little shy as he let the sand run through his hands. "I was wondering, Lorna...would you like to go out with me sometime? We could go out to a movie or dancing or may be out to dinner, or all the above," Jon added with his sweet smile.

"Jon, I would love too but I don't know very many people here, and there's no one that I would trust to leave Maria with."

"Well, I know some one...my friend and his girlfriend would do it. They're really nice and Ponch is great with kids." Jon smiled as he looked Lorna in the eyes. "Of course, Ponch should be...he's just a big kid himself. And besides he owes me a favor. Ann is a CHP dispatcher at Central. She's a very sweet person and I'm sure she would do it.."

Lorna just couldn't stop gazing into the beautiful blue eyes of Jon Baker, thinking to herself, 'It has been a long time since I allowed myself to have a good time. Even longer since I been on a date.'

"Well, if they wouldn't mind, I guess we could all get together and see how Maria likes them."

Looking around in her beach bag, Lorna took out some paper and a pen. "Here I'll write my address and phone number down. Maybe we all could get together this weekend?"

"Great, I'll get it all set with Ann and Ponch."

"Mommy and Mr. Jon...see my pretty shells, I found."

Jon and Lorna laughed as Maria set down between them, her face lit up as she told how she found each shell.

"Well I've got to go," Jon said. "Can I call you tonight?"

"Great! I'll talk to you later then," Lorna said.

"Bye Mr. Jon." Maria got up to give Jon a hug, lifting her small arms, so she could be picked up. She hugged Jon. Putting her hands on his face a with a very serious look on her small face, she looked Jon in the eyes. "Are you going to see my Mommy?" she asked.

"Yes, Maria, if your mommy wants too. Now I want you to promise me you will not wonder off on your mommy again. Okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Jon. I promise."

As Jon put the child down, Lorna came up beside him, holding on to his arm and whispering to him, "I want to. Bye, Jon and thanks for all your help."

Jon smiled as he walked back to his truck thinking to himself, 'Yeah, Ponch, it was a good ideal to spend a day at the beach.'

Getting into his truck, Jon started to think of how he would ask Ponch and Ann to meet Lorna and Maria this weekend and to baby-set for Lorna.

Jon pulled into the parking lot of Ponch's apartment building. Slowly walking up to the apartment door, Jon thought of what he would say to get Ponch to agree to the weekend meeting.

Jon knocked on the door and watched as Ponch slowly opened it. Walking inside, he turned to Ponch, "Hey, Partner, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jon. How was your day at the beach?"

"Got a cold drink and I'll tell you...and then you can tell me what's wrong."

Ponch sat down, playing with the phone cord looking like someone that had just lost his best friend. "It's Ann. She's upset with me. She knows I stopped that hit and run car by getting in front of them and making them slow down and stop. We had a fight. I told her...maybe a dispatcher and a cop shouldn't date. She said she agreed."

"Well, Ponch, you do take risks sometimes, and Ann is a dispatcher...she knows the dangers for us out there, and she loves you. You need to call her and tell her you're sorry and that you'll try not to take as many risks. Tell her you're sorry for being so stubborn, and then ask her if she would like to go to a barbecue this weekend and meet a new friend of mine."

"I'm not stubborn! Why would you think that?" Suddenly Ponch stopped as he realized everything Jon had said. "Ummm, Jon...a new friend?" Ponch looked over at Jon with a smile. "Do tell, Partner."

Laughing, Jon got up. "First, you make the call. I'll go get me something cold to drink."

Walking back into the room a few minutes later, Jon noticed Ponch was smiling as he said 'bye' to Ann on the phone.

"Well, what did she say?"

"She's going to come over tonight to talk about things and she said she would love to go to a barbecue this weekend. Now, Partner, tell me about this new friend."

Jon told Ponch the story of meeting Lorna and Maria. "So I'll call Lorna tonight and let her know you and Ann are coming to the barbecue this weekend."

As Jon, was about to leave a knock came at the door, Jon opened the door to find Ann there.

"Hi, Jon. How was the day at the beach?"

"It was great. Hey, Ann, forgive Ponch for being so stubborn, please. I mean I've got to listen to him all day on our beats, you know." He smiled as he give Ann a little kiss on cheek. "You know, he does love you," Jon whispered.

Ann looked at Jon with love showing in her brown eyes. "Thanks, Jon and...umm, I will forgive him."

That weekend Jon and Ponch stood at the grill cooking some steaks, Ann sat at the table with Maria coloring in her new coloring book. Lorna came outside with some ice tea handing every one a glass.

Jon you said you and Ponch were partners. What is it you two do?"

"Oh, we're Highway Patrol officers," Jon said, carefully watching Lorna's reaction.

"You're Motor Cops?" Lorna asked. Suddenly the glass she was holding fell, smashing to the ground. "I'm sorry, Jon. I'd better get this mess cleaned up."

Lorna ran into the house standing in the kitchen looking out the window at Jon.

Her heart sank.

'Why a cop? God, why a cop?' Lorna began to think to herself. 'I can't date a cop, if he finds out about me...' Lorna looked at Jon again. 'He is so handsome. Maybe it will be a good thing. It might not hurt to be the girlfriend of a cop, then maybe if something happens...Jon will be on my side.'

Lorna went to get the broom, when Jon walked in. "Lorna, you okay? I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner that I'm a cop." As Jon put his arms around, he asked in a soft voice, "Is it because I'm a cop? Do you have something against cops? Or is it because the job is so dangerous?" He knew he was rambling on, but he just couldn't seem to help himself. "I promise I'm careful out there, and I have the best back-up partner there is. What scares you about me being a cop?"

"Oh, Jon, I've got nothing against cops... oh, please don't think that. It just surprised me, that's all." She smiled as she gazed into his blue eyes, enjoying the strong arms around her. She slowly gave Jon a kiss.

Lorna laid her head on Jon's broad shoulders. He held her close for a few minutes, "Lorna, I have off this Thursday. Do you want to go out to a movie and dinner ?"

Lorna looked up at Jon. "I would love to," she responded, once again giving the tall handsome blonde, blue eye cop a long kiss. Wrapped in Jon's arms, she felt alive for the first time in years.

"Umm, Lorna, I think we better get the glass cleaned up, or the others are going to wonder what's wrong with us if we don't go back out soon."

"Yeah, I guess we should go back outside," Lorna agreed reluctantly. She grabbed the broom as the two went back outside.

Ponch, Ann and Maria sat at the table coloring. Ponch looked at Jon. Jon shook his head 'yes' while Lorna was sweeping the glass up.

Ponch smiled as he looked back to Ann. "Maria, Ann and I are going to the zoo Thursday. Would you like to come along with us?"

"Yes, I want to! I'll be good! Can I?" Maria said with excitement in her young voice.

"Well, you need to ask your Mother. If she says it's okay, then you can go," Ponch said.

Jumping from the table Maria ran to her mother not noticing the glass as she ran straight for the mess. "Mommy, Mommy...!"

Jon quickly picked Maria up before cut her bare feet on the glass. "Maria you need to watch where you're walking. You might get cut on the glass," Jon said.

"Okay, I will, Jon. I promise." Maria looked at her mom. "Mommy, can I go with Ponch and Ann to the zoo...please? I'll be good! I promise! Please, Mommy?"

"Let me guess...on Thursday right?" Lorna said as she looked at Jon.

"Yeah, Mommy. Can I?"

"Okay, Maria, if you're a good girl this week, I'll let you go."

Jon put the excited child down and watched as she jumped on Ann's lap. "Mommy said I can go!"

"Good. Ponch and I will come by and get you that morning and we'll stay all day. Okay, Maria, now you have to be a good girl this week. Think you can do it?"

"I can I can be good all week! I promise!" Maria said.

Standing up Ponch took Ann by the hand. "Good, Maria. We have to go now, but we will see you Thursday."

Lorna watched as Ponch and Ann left. "They are so nice," she said to Jon. "I'm glad they came."

Thursday night Jon and Lorna went to dinner and dancing. Jon held Lorna close as they slowly danced across the floor.

"Jon, it's getting late...maybe we should go. I need to checked on Maria.

Standing at Lorna's door, Jon said, "I had a great time. I hope you did too."

"Yes, Jon, I had a great time." Lorna slowly leaned towards Jon to kiss him. Looking up at him she said, "I hope we can go out again sometime."

"We will. I promise," was all Jon said.

**ONE MONTH LATER:**

Lorna ran to the phone hoping it would be Jon.

"Hello, Jon, I was just thinking about you!" Lorna curled her hair around her finger as she listen Jon's soft voice. "Yeah, I would love to go horse back riding. Are you sure Old Gray is safe for Maria to ride?...Okay, this weekend we'll go to the stables."

Lorna stood watching as Maria's excitement showed on her small face. She was enjoyed the ride on Old Gray as Jon lead the horse around.

Walking up to Lorna, Jon smiled. "Hi, Love, want to ride? Do you need me to lead you around?" Jon's eyes showed the playfulness that was inside him.

"No...I don't. I can ride a horse, thank-you," Lorna responded with a laugh, as she jumped on Old Gray and took the rains from Jon.

That night Jon could not get the picture of Lorna riding Old Gray out of his mind... with her long brown hair blowing in the wind as she road, her soft smile.

Not able to sleep, Jon phone Lorna that night, just to talk.

"Ponch, let's take our break at the downtown mall. There's something I want to look at."

Ponch looked at Jon. "You know that's way off our beat...why the mall?"

He got his answer a few hours later.

Standing in front of a jewelry store, Jon told Ponch, "I want to get a ring for Lorna."

"UMM...a friendship ring?" Ponch questioned, knowing Jon was falling in love with Lorna fast. "Look, Jon...I mean...you just met her. You're not thinking of marriage, are you?"

"Yes, I am, Ponch. What do you think she would like?"

"Jon, forever is a long time. Are you sure of this?"

"There...that one, that's the one I want," Jon, said as he pointed to a heart shape diamond.

Jon made a large down payment on the ring and made the agreement for monthly payments.

Jon turned to Ponch. "Now, you want to tell me what you have against Lorna?"

Knowing Jon like he did, Ponch knew better to question him again. "I've got nothing against her. I think she's a very sweet lady, I'm sure you two will be very happy together." As Jon turned his head, under his breath Ponch added, "I hope."

Jon and Lorna enjoyed a nice long walk along the beach. With the sun going down, coloring the sky for the last time as the sound of the waves broke on shore, Jon held Lorna close to him.

Lorna laid her head on his chest. Hearing only his heartbeat, she whispered, "I could get used to having you close to me always."

"So could I," Jon whispered back.

As they stood there enjoying the closeness of each other, Jon smiled as he thought of the ring. 'Soon I will think of a great way to ask her. Soon.'

Lorna had been so happy wrapped up in the love Jon gave, and her new friends, until one day, while she was on the way to Taco Bell. Lorna saw him standing at the Motel across the street.

The threat to her happiness.

Knocking on the door, with Maria held close, Lorna was in a state of panic as Ann opened the door.

"Lorna, what's wrong?" Ann asked, as she took Maria in to her bedroom. "Here, honey, you play Pac Man while me and your Mommy talk. Okay, dear?"

Maria nodded eagerly.

Lorna sat at the table fear showing on her face, the tears rolling down, as she began to tell her story.

"Ann, please don't think bad of me, but I haven't been honest. I'm not Lorna Anderson...I'm Lorna Green. My husband is not dead...he's here looking for me. I just saw him at the motel across from Taco Bell."

Ann poured some coffee, then sat down to talk. "Lorna are you still married to him? Is that why he's looking for you?"

"No, I'm divorced. Rick is my ex-husband, but he has custody of Maria." After a long hesitation, she added softly, "I'm wanted in New York for kidnapping. I just couldn't let him have my baby! I have been running for the last two years."

Ann shook her head. "I don't understand, Lorna, how did he get custody?"

"Rick's family has money. They are well known in New York and they have lots of friends. There were people at the custody trial I didn't even know. They told the judge what a bad mother I was. I swear, Ann, I have never seen these people!"

Ann started to pick up the phone. "Look, Lorna, we need to get Jon and Ponch here in case Rick did follow you here. They're almost ready to get off work soon. I'll tell them to come here as soon as they can. Then you and Jon need to go to his place and talk. Maria can stay here with me. as long as Ponch, is here, we'll be safe."

"No, Ann, I can't face Jon!" Lorna said, as more tears fell. "God, why did I have to fall in love with a cop? What do you think he will think of me now? I couldn't stand to see his face...see his rejection...I just couldn't! I'll just take Maria, run home grab some clothes...and go. I didn't want to fall in love again and surely not with a cop. I can't do this to Jon. I can't make him be the one who has to turn me in. Please tell Jon...I really did love him."

Ann jumped up and grab Lorna's arm. "Lorna, please listen to me. Jon loves you so much. Ponch has told me the things Jon says about you. Okay, he might be upset over the lies, but he would never turn his back on you and Maria. Think about it, you know Maria will be starting school soon. You can't keep running, you have to face this. Lorna...know this...you are not alone. You have Jon, Ponch, and me to back you up...to help you face whatever happens."

Lorna set back down. Looking at her best friend, she said with a voice full of fear, "Go ahead and call them."

It wasn't long until Ponch and Jon got to Ann's. Sensing that something was wrong, both guys had wasted no time in getting there.

Sitting in the living room, Lorna began to tell Jon and Ponch her story, watching his face as she continued, "Jon, I don't blame you if you hate me."

Jon slowly walked over to Lorna, feeling as if his world was coming to an end. "I wish you had been honest with me." Putting his arms around her, he held her close. "I do love you. We'll face this together. I think it would be best for you and Maria to stay at my place til we think of what we should do. Maybe I can take you and Maria to my dad's ranch... Maria would love it there."

Ponch saw the look on his partner's face...for the first time since they had became friends and partners, he could not tell what Jon was thinking.

Jon stood holding Lorna, his heart breaking. He ran his fingers through her hair, "You stay here with Ann and Ponch, I'm going to go get my truck...that way I can take you and Maria back to my place where it will be safer for you. Ponch, I'll be back soon."

With that said, Jon left the apartment.

Inside his own apartment Jon began to think, looking at himself in his uniform in his mirror. "How can I turn in the one person I love? The one I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

He took off his badge and threw it across the room. "For the first time since I became a highway patrolman...I hate what I do!" Jon shouted as the badge landed on the floor.

After two hours had passed, Ponch became worried. Taking Ann by the arm and walking over to the door, he said, "Ann, I'm going to check on Jon. If Lorna's ex-husband shows up call L.A.P.D. You still have the pepper spray right?"

She nodded.

"Just remember to keep your head and use the pepper spray if you have to. Don't open this door for anyone til I get back."

Ann put her arms around Ponch's neck. Holding on, she whispered, "I'm scared. Ponch, can't you stay here with us?"

"Honey, I need to see what's wrong with Jon. I will be back soon. Just keep the doors locked and don't for, any reason, open them, okay?"

"All right, Ponch, but please hurry." Giving Ponch a kiss, Ann quickly locked the door after he left.

Using his keys to Jon's apartment, Ponch let himself in. Walking slowly to the bedroom, Ponch saw Jon's name badge lying on the floor. He watched as Jon packed some cloths in a suitcase.

"Jon, what are you thinking?"

"Ponch, I'm going to take Lorna and Maria to my dad's ranch. They'll be safe there...for a while."

There was a long pause and then Jon continued, his voice cracking with thick emotion.

"I...I can't be a cop this time. I just can't turn in the one I love.

"I mean what am I? A cop or a man that loves a woman so much he wants to marry her?"

"Right now, Jon, you're a cop that loves someone that is...or thinks she is...wanted in another state for kidnapping. Come on, Jon, you're a cop...think like a cop! Your dad's place would be the first place they would look. Besides that running is not the answer. You would never be happy on the run, because being a cop is not just a job for you, it is who and what you are! You believe strongly in what you do. You have to face what ever happens. You and Lorna have to face this. You can't run. It isn't fair to Maria to stay on the run all the time."

Ponch placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Lets go back to Central, and ask Joe, to see what he can find out about an arrest warrant on Lorna Green in New York...then go from there."

Jon ran his hand through his golden blonde hair. "Ponch, I don't think I can do it...I mean, if I have to arrest Lorna".

"Jon, let's first see what we can find out, then we'll deal with what we have to. Okay?"

Jon looked at Ponch. "When did you get all this wisdom?"

Ponch laughed. "I don't know...must be from hanging around you too much."

Sitting in Getraer's office Jon explained Lorna's story. "Joe could you look in to it for me...see if Lorna is wanted in New York and just what the charges are, if any?"

Joe rubbed his jaw deep in thought, waiting a few minutes to get his own thoughts together before answering Jon.

"Sure, Jon, I can do that, but you know what you'll have to do if she's wanted?"

Jon looked down at the floor, feeling as if his world was falling down around him

"I know, Sarge, I know, and...I will do what I have to do."

Joe has been gone about twenty minutes when he finally came back into the office, smiling. "Well there are NO outstanding warrants for a Lorna Green in New York. Her ex must not have filed kidnapping charges, and since it's been two years or more he probably can't do any thing about it now."

"Ponch, I'm going to run by my place to get my truck so I can take Lorna and Maria back with me. It would be safer there for them until we find out what her ex-husband is trying to do," Jon said as he walked out of Central.

"Okay, Jon, I'm going to run by Ann's. I can't stop thinking that something is wrong there."

"Hey, Ponch, I'll just be a few minutes and I'll join you, all right?"

Ponch shook his head "yes" as he quickly got on his motor.

Not liking the feeling that Ann was in danger, Ponch rode as fast as he could to Ann's apartment.

Knocking on the apartment door, Ponch heard a soft and frightened voice say, "Ponch is that you?"

"Yes, Ann, open up."

As the door opened, Ann ran into Ponch's arms.

"What's wrong?" Ponch asked as he walked in to the apartment with Ann holding tightly to him.

"Oh, Ponch...he's here! Lorna said the guy in that little black sports car parked outside the apartment building is Rick."

"Now has he done any thing other then just being parked out side the building?" Ponch asked.

"He's just been parked there...sitting...watching my place..." Ann responded.

Lorna ran to Ponch. "Where's Jon? Does he have to arrest me?"

Sitting on the couch with both ladies clinging to him Ponch told them the good news.

"No, Lorna...Jon does not have to arrest you. You are not wanted for any thing in New York or any where else. Your ex never filed charges and it's too late for him to do it now."

Lorna looked at Ponch with shock showing on her face. "I'm not? He didn't...I have been running for two years...for nothing...never staying in one place long...never making friends..."

At that moment Jon walked in. "No, Lorna, you're not wanted. It's all over now."

Lorna ran into the loving arms of Jon Baker. "Oh Jon, he's outside! Ponch said it was too late for him to do anything about me taking Maria, so what could he be wanting now?"

"Well that's what me and Ponch are going to find out."

Seeing Jon and Ponch, both still in their CHP uniforms, walk towards the car, Rick sneered.

"Can I help you?" Jon said, as he looked in the drive's window. "Is there something you want here?"

Rick studied the blonde CHP officer. He had used his family resources to check out the cop and learned he wasn't 'for sale'...and that going head on with him would be a sure way to end up doing some jail time. Rick bristled with the knowledge that in this instance, his family's wealth meant nothing.

Looking beyond Baker, he eyed the man's partner...another cop well above ever taking a bribe.

Finally, Rick laughed smugly. "Not really...I never believe the kid was mine anyway."

With that said, Rick drove away.

"Well looks like he's changed his mind right, Partner?" Ponch laughed as they watched Rick drive off.

"Yeah, Ponch, it sure looks that way."

Looking in the rear view mirror at Jon, Rick growled, "You haven't seen the last of me yet, cop!"

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Jon walked up to Lorna's house thinking now was the time to ask her, '...after all the Ex is gone...she isn't wanted for kidnapping, and I'm sure I want to do this.'

With the ring in his pocket, Jon knocked on the door.

Lorna appeared. "Oh, Jon, I'm glad you came by...I need to talk with you."

Walking into the living room, Jon noticed the suitcases packed and ready to go.

"What's going on? You don't need to run."

Jon looked at Lorna for some hope in her eyes that she felt the same way he did.

"I'm not running, Jon, I'll be back. I'm going back to New York for a little while. My brother said he talked to a lawyer there about me getting custody of Maria. He said because Rick never filed charges I could show the judge that Rick doesn't care for Maria. Oh Jon, it would be so nice to know I have custody and don't have to worry about what Rick is going to do."

"I...I guess so. Lorna, why didn't you tell me?...Maybe I could go with you. Lorna, I want to ask you...to..."

"Jon, please don't." Lorna walked over to Jon, putting her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes. "Jon, I love you, but it's too soon. I want to take things slow. I don't know if I love you or my Knight in Shining Armor. You're my hero, You gave me back my Maria...twice. You ran off my mean ex-husband. You gave me love and hope when I needed it most. I just...want to be sure of my feelings for you. Please understand, Jon, I will be back and I promise I will call you first thing when I return."

"Oh, I understand. " Suddenly Jon's voice was hard. His eyes showed the anger and hurt that was inside him. "You just needed a cop to help you with the ex. Now that it's all over with you don't need me any longer."

He turned to go out when Lorna took hold of his arm.

"No, Jon, that's not right! I do love you! Please don't leave like this."

"Hope everything works out for you in New York," Jon said, as he left.

The next morning Ponch waited for Jon in the break room at Central. This time it was Jon who was late for work.

"Hey, Baker..." Grossman and Bear said at the same time.

"You've been partners with Ponch too long...you're talking up his bad habits."

Grossman looked at Bear, winking. "...or maybe it was a long, loving night with his girl last night.'

The halls filled with laughter, as Ponch came out of the break room. One look at Jon, and Ponch knew something had gone wrong.

"Leave Jon alone!" Ponch yelled at Grossie and Bear. "You two are in no way funny!"

Jon walked into the locker room leaving the others in the hallway.

"Sorry, Ponch...we were just joking. Man you two shouldn't get so up tight," Bear said.

Brushing them off, Ponch headed into the locker room.

"Okay, Partner, you don't look like a man that just asked someone to marry him. What happened?"

"She wants to take things slow, she said she wasn't sure of her feelings. Lorna is going back to New York for a while but she said she would call me when she gets back."

"Sorry, Jon...but at least she didn't say no. So just take it slow...then if and when she's ready...well, you'll have a ring all ready for her. And if it turns out she's not the one...well then you will have a ring for the one who is for you."

Jon laughed, "You know, Ponch, you're not really helping."

Ponch grinned, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah I know. Hey, Partner, lets get out there among them...maybe you'll feel better if you keep busy."

"Yeah, that's what I need...to keep busy. Lets go to work, Ponch."


End file.
